User talk:Metroid101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Godzilla RPG Battles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thanatos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DestoroyahFreak (Talk) 00:18, June 29, 2010 Question Do you get the battle system yet? If you do inform Clover about it.-Mothra2000 00:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Like the storyline?-Mothra2000 00:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Of course!! Its just that the virus... what does it do? Metroid101 00:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) It causes monsters to go insane. I am one of the resurrected kaiju. There are 4 teams. Machine Kaiju, Organic Kaiju,Infected Kaiju,Resurrected Kaiju.-Mothra2000 00:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm guessing Organic Kaiju are Organic Kaiju that aren't infected, Machine Kaiju are Mechanical Kaiju that can't be Infected, Infected Kaiju is pretty obvious, and so is the last one. I'm an Organic Kaiju, but it doesn't fight with them, it fights with whoever it wants to fight with.Metroid101 00:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Organic Kaiju get a choice to fight with the infected Kaiju or other organic kaiju. If they join the infected kaiju they themselves become infected.-Mothra2000 01:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :What about the Resurrected Kaiju, can it fight along them? Metroid101 01:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The resurrected Kaiju are commaders of the Infected Kaiju.-Mothra2000 01:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but my Kaiju is in it's own category, It fights with whoever it wants to. It is an Anti-Hero Kaiju Metroid101 01:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) But it has to be an Organic Kaiju though to be technical.-Mothra2000 01:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) well duh! I'll make categories for the factions Metroid101 01:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-Mothra2000 01:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You did well.-Mothra2000 01:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to rush and give Mothra an evil role.-Mothra2000 01:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do you believe this wiki could become famous one day?-Mothra2000 15:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know just yet because it just started, so when we get it up and running, I'm pretty sure that it will get some spotlight ^_^ Metroid101 15:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Want to have our test battle?-Mothra2000 15:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure Metroid101 15:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan -Mothra2000 15:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The battle system could use a few tweaks but it is a working system at the least.Can you be the tutorial person for battlers?-Mothra2000 16:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know... I can help tutor people. But I can't do it all the time because I'm only human :( Metroid101 16:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll be the backup tutor for when you're gone. :) -Mothra2000 16:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, But I won't be on this Wikia a lot. However if someone needs tutoring, just post a message me on this page. I'll try to come as fast as I can. Metroid101 16:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Metroid when you can go on the chat and help me tutor Clover.-Mothra2000 16:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) sign in/sign out Is away at the moment Metroid101 16:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Signing in Metroid101 14:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) fight? i have been dying to fight, and i hear you're good. Who?-Mothra2000 14:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Could you tutor me on the battle system here?-ILoveSoniaStrumm 20:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC)